


Stingy Fashion

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [105]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: All Robbie's Clothes Have Pockets Fight Me, Gen, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt:  Rob is genderfluid and is scared to do feminine presenting without it being a disguise





	Stingy Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> Took a couple trans/gender headcanons on tumblr and this one turned into a fic. Please let me know if I slipped up on pronouns anywhere. I went through it with a fine toothed comb but I am only one human.

It started with Bessie asking to use Robbie as a makeup prop.

“You want to do what?” Robbie asked, slumping further against the tree they had been napping under.

Bessie smiled, “I want to show Trixie, Stingy, and Stephanie some makeup techniques and I need a blank canvas.”

Robbie crossed their arms, trying not to convey how uncomfortable the idea made them, “Why me?”

“I figured you would be the one most likely to stay still long enough.”

“...Fine. But no fake lashes. And if you poke me in the eye I’m leaving.”

“Deal!” 

And so it was that Robbie spent the afternoon having makeup of all kinds smeared on their face. Bessie showed the kids eyeliner, foundation, contouring, and many other things Robbie didn’t usually do unless in disguise. Eye shadow was more than enough for Robbie’s day-to-day life.

Once Bessie was done, the kids left, chatting excitedly about what they had learned (or, in Trixie’s case, how boring the lesson had been). Robbie stood to leave but Bessie stopped them.

“Thank you your help, Robbie!”

“Whatever.”

“You should wear make up more. It suits you.”

They scowled at Bessie, “Mind your own business!” They stomped away a few paces before turning around, “And get a decent set of brushes!”

They heard Bessie giggling but ignored it. The experience  _did_ get Robbie thinking, however.

The next day, Robbie came up from their lair to do some shopping. Milford passed them on their way to the store. “Robbie!” He called. Robbie squeezed their eyes shut. Here it came... “I love your skirt!” 

Surprised, Robbie released a breath and turned to Milford, their purple skirt twirling, “Thank you!”

The next day, Robbie was back in pants.

The day after that, they wore a lavender sun dress (make up to match) and decided to take a walk around town to test their new confidence. 

Sportacus was speaking to the kids in the park when Robbie passed. Stingy appeared to be hiding behind the elf and Robbie couldn’t see him well.

“Nice dress, Robbie!” Sportacus said as Robbie approached. He looked down at Stingy, “See? If they can wear a dress, so can you, Stingy!”

Stingy peaked out at Robbie from behind Sportacus’ legs. With a visible gulp, he shuffled out into plain view. He wore a bright yellow floral dress. Robbie smirked when they saw Stingy was still wearing his usually bow tie. 

With a bit of magic, Robbie pulled a ribbon out of their dress pocket. “You may have started something, kid,” they said. Robbie expertly tied the ribbon around their neck like a bow tie. 

Stingy beamed and twirled in his dress, “It’s called  _Stingy_ fashion!” He claimed, “But I’ll let _you_ copy me if you want.”

Robbie held in a laugh, “Thanks, Stoggy.”

“STINGY.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
